nameless_aimlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahab
''"You've done it, boy! I am sticken dead! I am so thankful for everything you have given me in this hour, I may just explode into flames!"- Ahab before performing his first and only rebirth. '' Ahab Bevington (Often referred to as 'Captain Ahab' or simply 'Ahab') is the founder & chairman of the GBI as well as the former First Mate of the presently disbanded Rumbeard pirates. Due to his legendary status and history, he is widely regarded as the world's most powerful bounty hunter. Personality Captain Ahab is energetic, mischievous, and even absent-minded at times. On occasion he has demonstrated some level of professionalism, especially during the Leviathan Extermination Summit, but he prefers to be his extravagant self most of the time. Ahab possesses a sense of humor, albeit a crude one. He enjoys joking around quite a lot and often shares dirty jokes with his subordinates. It has not occurred to Ahab that his jokes may not be appreciated as much as they are tolerated. He greatly enjoys battle, especially challenging fights. Ahab finds himself similar to Davy Jones in that regard and even sympathises with him, but he prioritizes his duty enough to not wait until Davy lifts his curse to fight him. This supports that, in the end, Ahab's sense of justice far outweighs other priorities. Appearance Powers/Abilities Overall Captain Ahab is said to be the most powerful bounty hunter mankind has known, and he even manages to maintain that position in his old age. He shows wits, speed, and destructive capabilities that far surpass any other bounty hunter to be seen. During the Leviathan Extermination Summit, he was deemed the only man capable of facing a Leviathan in a one-on-one battle. Davy Jones has remarked that Ahab is the strongest enemy he has ever faced, and it is a pity they couldn't put their duel on hold until he lifts his curse. Kane has deemed himself 'no match' for Ahab after their brief encounter. Expert Swordsmanship In his days as a pirate, Captain Ahab was often involved in much sword-based combat. As a result, he tirelessly trained himself in swordplay. His dexterity had eventually reached a point where his fellow pirates would cut some of their share in treasure as payment for personal training by him. He was later pardoned of his piracy by King Notorea IV in exchange for teaching his son (Notorea V) how to masterfully wield a sword. Peak Physical Condition Captain Ahab possesses extraordinary strength for a human, even in his current age. He has been shown lifting 200-lb weights individually and performing absurd amounts of push-ups as part of his daily strength-training regimen. In his more youthful years, he was able to carry an entire whale on his back while staying afloat until he reached the shore. Legendary Craft: Phoenix Blade Ahab's Legendary Craft is one of the much rarer Neptune Craft variants: those that can only be achieved by 'favoring the gods'. His Phoenix Blade is a sword that grants him control over the legendary Phoenix's essence when unsheathed, which, in other words, grants him the power of flames that cannot be extinguished. In addition to the offensive power of the Phoenix Blade, Ahab is allowed to perform one "rebirth": the ability to combust after death and resurrect himself from his own ashes. In the ever-expanding Neptune Craft encyclopedia, Captain Ahab's Legendary Craft is said to be theoretically capable of ending the world, though he never uses it nor has reason to use it for that purpose. History Category:Characters